


You're a Sight for my Sore Eyes

by TheGreatWeissShark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Day two: touch and role reversal, F/F, WhiteRose Week 2019, a lot of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWeissShark/pseuds/TheGreatWeissShark
Summary: Ruby has a curious thought late at night.





	You're a Sight for my Sore Eyes

  


 

“Weiss?” Ruby whispered, lifting her head up from Weiss' shoulder to look at her. They had just settled in for the night when a curious, nagging thought wormed its way deep into Ruby’s head.

“Hm?”

“What’s it like being blind?” 

“What brought this on?” Weiss asked, her brows furrowing together in thought.

Ruby absentmindedly played with Weiss' nightgown collar as she mulled over her own question. They’d been dating for a few months now and intimate for just as long, but it never occurred to her to ask what it was like living with such a serious disability. Weiss was strong, independent, and was always so on the ball about everything that she looked perfectly…  _ normal _ . No, that’s not the right word for it. Capable, perhaps? No. Tenacious? Nope—not that she wasn’t all of those things and more. Weiss was definitely… 

“Ruby?” 

“S-Sorry, that must’ve been super weird,” Ruby apologized, her head sinking down to avoid Weiss' unseeing gaze. She had always assumed it was impolite or taboo to ask, but from what little she could see in the dark, Weiss had a concerned look on her face that broke Ruby’s heart. “I-I don’t, y’know, think less of you for it I—oh God, I don’t know if I can dig myself out of this hole.”

“Is that all you’re curious about?”

“Yeah…” Ruby mumbled, her nose crinkling like she smelled something foul. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, it's okay, Ruby. It really is,” Weiss said as she stroked Ruby’s hair to comfort her. "I was honestly wondering when you’d ask.”

“Huh?” Ruby blinked, her thoughts coming to a screeching halt.

“You already know I wasn’t born blind,” Weiss continued sombrely. “I remember what the sky looks like, colours… I, hm…” She stopped stroking Ruby’s hair and pointed to the sleep mask she knew Ruby kept on her nightstand. “I have an idea. Grab your sleep mask for me.” Ruby wordlessly obliged and handed it to Weiss. She set it aside and patted her lap. “Good. Now come here.” Once again, Ruby wordlessly obliged, though this time she took the opportunity to kiss Weiss. “Haha, okay, okay, there’ll be plenty of time for that after.”

Ruby nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Sorry,” she mumbled, “I couldn’t resist.”

“Don’t ever apologize for kissing me, you dolt,” Weiss chided Ruby, pushing herself up so her back rested against the headboard. She made sure Ruby followed her, and when she felt her girlfriend’s thighs squeeze her waist, Weiss slowly ran her hands up Ruby’s body to cup her face. “You are so beautiful,” she said in revere. “Absolutely breathtaking.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Ms. Schnee.”

“Oh,” Weiss smirked, her scarred eyebrow going up a tick, “I think it's gotten me pretty far.”

Ruby clicked her tongue in annoyance but leaned into the touch with a contented sigh anyway. “Only because you’re so pretty it literally hurts to look at you sometimes,” she said, nuzzling Weiss' palm and peppering it with kisses. “I love you so much, Weiss, but I get scared when we go out sometimes. Like, I’m worried I’m not pretty or cool enough to be around you and I—”

“No. I’m going to stop you right there,” Weiss firmly cut in, her unseeing blue eyes focused on Ruby’s hangdog expression. “I get the same intrusive thoughts from time to time, but I ignore them because I know you love me for who I am and not what I look like. Though, I must admit, since we’re being honest… I do get worried you’ll get fed up with the strict rules I live my life by. Dating someone who can’t see isn’t easy.” 

“Hey, hey, hey, now it’s my turn to stop you,” Ruby said, cupping Weiss' face. “I am never going to get sick of this. Figuring out how to be with you has been one of the funnest challenges I’ve ever faced in my life!”

“Being with someone shouldn’t be a challenge though,” Weiss halfheartedly argued.

Ruby shook her head and kissed Weiss' scarred eyelid then her nose and finally her lips. When they pulled apart, Ruby stared deep into Weiss' eyes. 

“It shouldn’t be easy either,” she said, brushing her thumb over Weiss' scar, “but being with you has been the easiest choice I’ve ever made. I don’t care that you can’t see or the fact I need to put everything back in the same place each time… I just…” Ruby sighed, “I want to be with you forever. I want to understand everything there is to know about you.”

“I feel the same way, Ruby.” Weiss pulled Ruby closer and kissed her soundly. “I love you. I really, really love you.”

“Hehe, I love you too but back to the topic at hand!” Ruby chuckled, expertly shifting the topic to something lighter. Her girlfriend might not be able to see, but Ruby saw forever in her eyes. She didn’t need to be told or reminded, she already knew. This was it for them. “What did you need my sleep mask for?”

“Oh!” Weiss felt around for it but couldn’t find it. Thankfully, Ruby had seen where she put the mask and told her where it was. “Thank you.”

“No problem!” Ruby grinned.

Weiss touched Ruby’s face to make sure she was properly facing her. She lingered on Ruby’s lips, brushing her thumb across it before absentmindedly instructing Ruby to close her eyes. When Ruby gave her the okay, she slipped the mask over Ruby’s face then told her to open her eyes and look around.

“I feel kinda silly,” Ruby confessed, adjusting the mask to sit more comfortably. “It was already dark in here, why'd I have to do that?”

“Because to me, it’s always dark,” Weiss said, stroking Ruby’s hair just to feel where she was and maintain their physical contact. “But unlike me, you can still partially see in the dark once your eyes have adjusted. And I know for a fact there’s some light coming in through the window, don’t deny it.”

“Oh,” Ruby blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Yes,” Weiss chuckled. She took Ruby’s hands and guided them slowly down her body, making sure to linger longer on certain areas. “Now, as you know, without your eyes, your other senses become heightened. Touch,” she pushed Ruby’s hands back up to rest on her breasts, “smell,” she leaned in close, letting the tip of Ruby’s nose graze the nape of her neck, “taste…” Ruby didn’t need a prompt to know what Weiss wanted her to do. “And finally,” she whispered against Ruby’s ear, “ _ sound _ .” 

Ruby pulled her right hand free and slipped it under Weiss' shirt, using the tips of her fingers to crawl up the delicate curve of Weiss’ spine. And when she reached her shoulders, Ruby spread her fingers out to touch as much of Weiss' skin as she could. Weiss shuddered beneath her touch and sighed, her warm breath ghosting over Ruby’s ear.

“Touch me,” Weiss commanded.

Ruby eagerly licked her lips. “Gladly.”

Much like the rules Ruby needed to follow when she was inside Weiss' home, she had another set she needed to follow in order to touch her. If they weren’t already cuddling or touching in anyway, Ruby had to always announce her presence and tell Weiss where she was going to touch her, even for something as simple as holding her hand or a kiss; the rules were stricter when they were in public. But when they were in bed or enjoying one of their leisure baths together, the rules were  _ politely _ thrown out of the window. 

“Right there,” Weiss whispered hoarsely, her fingers digging deep and scraping down Ruby’s scalp. “God, Ruby, you feel so good.”

Furrowing her brows together, Ruby focused on everything she was doing like it was her first time all over again. Skin she thought she knew better than the back of her own hand felt new and uncharted. Weiss even tasted different now that Ruby had a moment to think about it. And her voice—god, her voice—had always sent shivers running up and down Ruby’s spine but tonight was… Ruby didn’t know how to describe it without endlessly reiterating herself. 

“Don’t stop…” Weiss groaned.

Ruby breathed in deep and exhaled slowly, her temperature rising to uncomfortable levels. “Is this how you always feel?” she asked, running her lips up the length of Weiss' neck before settling on the crook where her jaw and ear met. Weiss swallowed and wordlessly nodded her head. “How do you handle it?”

“I don’t know,” Weiss answered, her breaths coming out in short puffs. “We’ve been doing this for months now, but it still feels too much sometimes.”

“Is it always this…” Ruby paused to think of the right word, and when found it, she shuddered, “ _ intense _ ?”

“Yes.”

Ruby pulled her hand out from under Weiss' shirt and tore the mask off her face, unable to handle the heat threatening to devour her whole. She fluttered her eyes open and blinked twice, trying her best to get her eyes to adjust to the minimal light as quickly she as she could. Weiss, however, looked at Ruby curiously with an eyebrow quirked and a small smile gracing her lips.

“Had enough?” she asked, tilting her head to the left.

“Yeah,” Ruby muttered in deep thought. “My hands feel all tingly and my ears feel like they’re on fire. Fuck.”

“Oh?”

“Did you really have to moan like that?” Ruby whined. “I’m all hot and bothered now.”

Weiss shrugged. “I had a point to prove,” she answered simply. 

“And what would that be?” Ruby asked, rolling off of Weiss to lie down on her side of the bed. She had a lot to think about, so being on top of Weiss didn’t help.

“The kind of hell you put me through every time you spend the night,” Weiss answered, idly adjusting her nightgown.

“Oh,” Ruby pouted. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Weiss said as she patted Ruby’s head. “It’s sexy, and I can’t get enough of it.”

“ _ Theeeen _ …”

“Not tonight though!” Weiss snapped before Ruby could suggest anything lurid. “I have work tomorrow and you, my love, have classes to attend.”

“Aw…”

“But,” Weiss continued shortly after, sliding down to rest her head on her pillow, “I wouldn’t mind skipping breakfast.”

Ruby quirked an eyebrow. Out of all the daily meals, Weiss loved breakfast the most. She claimed it was because Ruby was her quietest during that time, but the truth was much sweeter than the obvious lie she told. Weiss craved domesticity— _ normalcy _ —and Ruby gave that to her without hesitation. Their morning routine was the epitome of boring domestic bliss. Ruby even went as far as getting a newspaper the day before so Weiss to leaf through it while she drank her coffee. It was silly and, more often than not, Ruby tore it apart to get to the comics, but it never failed to put a smile on Weiss' face. 

“But breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Ruby said as she slowly walked two fingers up Weiss' thigh.

“I'll just have to eat you to make up for it then,” Weiss chuckled, ignoring the playful hand toying with her underwear’s waistband. 

“Are you  _ really _ sure you don’t want to?” Ruby asked, snaking an arm around Weiss' waist when she got bored of waiting. “Because we could just sleep in instead of breakfast. And, hey, I've always wanted to run to school with toast in my mouth.”

“Oh no you don’t, Ms. Rose,” Weiss said, plucking Ruby’s wandering hand off her butt. “You may think you’re charming, and you are, but I’ve learned my lesson well. The last time I agreed to a 'late night' with you, we ended up not sleeping at all.”

“It was a good night though,” Ruby chuckled as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“It was, and I’d like to repeat it again, but not tonight,” Weiss said with finality. “Now be a good girl and quietly go to sleep before I smother you with a pillow.”

“Fiine, but I’ll be seeing you in my dreams, Ice Queen!” Ruby cackled, kissing Weiss on the lips without warning.

“Ugh, you dolt!”

A few minutes after Weiss was certain Ruby had fallen asleep, she opened her eyes and turned to face Ruby. She smiled at her and imagined what she must’ve looked like fast asleep—beautiful no doubt, and maybe with a bit of drool hanging off her slightly parted lips. Weiss' smile widened as she thought of Ruby’s hair next and the whacky ways it would defy gravity in the morning. She told her to stop going to bed with wet hair, but Ruby was too stubborn to listen. Or perhaps it was the opposite and Ruby did it on purpose so she could make Weiss smile. It was in the realm of possibilities since Ruby made it a habit to constantly go out of her way for Weiss. That honestly made more sense to her now that she really thought about it. The newspaper came to mind first.

“Oh, Ruby,” she mouthed, feeling a twinge of guilt. 

Closing her eyes, Weiss focused on picturing the prettiest girl her exhausted brain could conjure using all the details she knew about Ruby’s appearance, but she didn’t feel a damn thing for it because Ruby was a million—no, a  _ billion _ —times more beautiful than the sad mockery she made. She tried again but ended up thinking of her friend Nicole with mussy dark red hair and silver eyes instead. Weiss shuddered at the thought and prayed to God it wouldn’t haunt her later tonight, but knowing her luck, it’d be the first thing she’d see.

Sighing in defeat and unable to keep her eyes open for any longer, Weiss brushed the hair off of Ruby’s face and traced over her features as carefully as she could. 

“Sweet dreams, mon coeur,” she whispered, placing a soft kiss on Ruby’s forehead. “I'll see you in mine someday.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with this one since I wrote it on the fly within these past few days, but whatever. GG!


End file.
